Network interface controllers (NICs) are computer hardware components that connect a computing device to a network. The NIC implements electronic circuitry used to communicate via a physical layer and data link layer standard, such as Ethernet, Fibre Channel, Wi-Fi, or Token Ring, to name a few examples. The NIC implements the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) layer 1 (physical layer) and OSI layer 2 (data link layer) standards, thus providing physical access to a networking medium and a low-level addressing system using media access control (MAC) addresses, in order to allow computing devices to communicate over a wired or wireless network.